


Orge or Deity

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel "Imagination"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orge or Deity

หลาย ๆ ครั้ง…ปิศาจกับเทวดา…ก็มีใบหน้าเดียวกัน

…เขานอนอยู่ข้างผม…

การเคลื่อนไหวของร่างกายที่เบียดซุกเข้าหาอ้อมอกของผม…แนบแก้มเย็น ๆ เข้ากับท่อนแขนที่อาศัยหนุนนอนต่างหมอน ทั้ง ๆ ที่เปลือกตาสีเงินเพราะถูกแสงจันทร์ทาบทับคู่นั้นยังปิดสนิท และลมหายใจก็ยังรวยรินสม่ำเสมอไม่สะดุดจังหวะ…กระตุ้นให้ผมละสายตาจากความเปลือยเปล่าที่ครอบงำห้วงสัมปชัญญะให้ตกอยู่ในภวังค์ แล้วหันไปมองดวงจันทร์ที่โคจรขึ้นสูงเกือบกลางฟ้า อันเป็นเครื่องหมายของเวลาที่ผ่านไปและการสิ้นสุดความอบอุ่นแห่งวันที่ผืนโลกดูดซับและคายเป็นละอองไอออกมาในยามราตรี

อากัปกิริยาเช่นนั้น บ่งบอกให้รู้ว่า ผมควรจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง เป็นต้นว่าปิดหน้าต่าง หรือหยิบผ้านวมหนาที่พับทบไว้ที่ปลายเท้ามาห่มให้ เพื่อให้ร่างที่เล็กกว่าหลับต่อไปอย่างอบอุ่นและเป็นสุข…ทว่า…ผมถอนหายใจอย่างลังเล…อิริยาบททั้งสองต้องแลกมาด้วยการเคลื่อนไหวที่อาจทำให้ผมไม่สามารถกลับมาอยู่ในจุดที่เคยอยู่ปัจจุบันนี้ได้อีก…บนเตียงนุ่ม หนาทั้งด้วยฟูกและผ้าคลุมเตียงยับย่น ที่ความเร่าร้อนแห่งเพลิงอารมณ์ไม่อำนวยให้แม้แต่จะปัดมันไปให้พ้นทางก่อนที่เรา…ผมและเขา…จะล้มตัวลงเกลือกกลิ้งแสวงหาความสุขสมจากเรือนร่างของกันและกัน…

ความอ่อนเพลียทำให้เขาซบร่างลงกับร่างของผม…หล่มลึกแห่งภวังค์อันมากมายด้วยสีสรรและความอิ่มเอม ชักนำสติของเขาเลือนลับไปกับความหลับใหลก่อนที่จะทันได้ลืมตาขึ้นมองใบหน้าของชายที่เขาเกลือกกลั้วด้วยตลอดราตรี…

…ผมคิดว่าเขาคงรักความลุ่มหลงและจินตนาการนั้นมากกว่าที่จะลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาพบกับความเป็นจริง…

…เช่นเดียวกับผม…

มือข้างว่างแตะหลังมือกับเนื้อแก้มข้างที่เขานอนตะแคงขึ้นเบา ๆ ก่อนจะลากแผ่วแสนแผ่ว อย่างที่กลัวนักหนาว่าผู้เป็นเจ้าของจะรู้สึกตัว…ผมรักความเรียบลื่นของผิวกายทุกสัดส่วนที่ดูราวกับหลอมขึ้นจากเนื้อเงินบริสุทธิ์ใต้แสงจันทร์เต็มดวงเช่นคืนนี้…มากพอ ๆ กับกลัวประกายเกรี้ยวกราดจากดวงตาสีเขียวเข้มที่ราวกับความเร้นลึกของท้องสมุทรยามราตรียามจ้องตรงมา…เมื่อเจ้าของผิวเนื้อ และดวงตาคู่นั้น จับได้ว่าผมทำอะไรก็ตาม ที่เป็นเครื่องหมายแสดงความรักและลุ่มหลงในตัวเขามากมาย…โดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต

…และจะไม่มีวันที่เขาจะ…อนุญาต…

 

รอยยิ้มอ่อนหวานผุดขึ้นเจือจางบนริมฝีปากที่ยังปรากฏรอยช้ำน้อย ๆ เพราะแรงบดเบียดของจูบ และความระคายจากคมใบหน้าบุรุษอื่น…กระตุกหัวใจของผม…ทั้งด้วยริ้วรอยละห้อยหา…และความแปลบลึก ๆ อย่างที่ไม่สามารถอธิบายออกมาเป็นถ้อยคำ

…รอยยิ้มแสนหวานในภวังค์แห่งความฝันนั้น…ไม่ได้มอบให้ผม…

…ก็แล้วมีอะไรในโลกนี้ที่เขาอยากจะมอบให้ "ตัวผม" หรือเล่า?…

ผมลากสายตาไปตามร่างกายที่เบียดแนบแสวงหาความอบอุ่นจากชีวิตของผม…ลืมไปสิ้นถึงสิ่งที่สมควรกระทำในฐานะผู้อภิบาลทั้งในยามหลับและยามตื่น…ด้วยความหลงใหลยิ่ง…ไม่ใช่แค่ความเปลือยเปล่าแห่งร่างกายนั้นหรอก ที่ตรึงผมไว้ทั้งสายตาและสติสัมปชัญญะ…หรืออาจจะอะไรที่มากกว่านั้น…แม้ว่ามันจะชวนมองมากมายสักแค่ไหนก็ตาม…เหนือกว่าเส้นสายของร่างกายที่โค้งตามสรีระความเกี่ยวพันกันของกระดูกและกล้ามเนื้อที่กลมกลืนราวงานประติมากรรมขยับขึ้นลงตามจังหวะการหายใจ…ท่อนขาที่เบี่ยงไขว้ยังปรากฏร่องรอยจาง ๆ ที่ต้นขา เป็นแสงแวววาวตามทิศทางการรินหลั่งของของเหลวจากที่สูงลงสู่ที่ต่ำกว่า…ร่องรอย ที่จะเลือนลางและจางหายไปหมดเมื่อถูกชำระล้าง…

เพียงเท่านั้น…ระหว่างเรา…จะไม่เหลือริ้วรอยใดอีก

…มันก็เหมือนกับการที่ผมยังคงละเลยกับความเยือกเย็นแห่งรัตติกาล…

เช่นเดียวกับที่ผมยังกกกอดร่างกายที่ปราศจากสติสัมปชัญญะนี้ไว้ในอ้อมกอดด้วยความหวาดกลัวต่อความรับรู้ของเขาโดยไม่กล้าขยับเขยื้อน…ผมกลัวว่าเขาจะตื่นขึ้นมองผม…และผมจะไม่สามารถมาอยู่ในจุดที่เคยอยู่…ไม่สามารถโอบกอดเขาไว้ในอ้อมแขน และเฝ้ามองใบหน้าอันงดงามยามหลับใหลได้อีกต่อไป

เช่นเดียวกับที่ผมเก็บรอยประทับความเป็นเจ้าของไว้เพียงในใจ ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะก้าวจากตำแหน่งที่คล้อยหลังเขาครึ่งก้าวขึ้นไปหยุดอยู่เบื้องหน้า…แล้วประสานดวงตาของเขา…ดวงตาสีเขียวที่ผมทั้งรักและลุ่มหลง…เพราะกลัวนักหนาว่า แทนที่ดวงตาคู่นั้นจะมองผมด้วยประกายยกย่องบูชาอย่างที่ผมเคยเห็นเขาใช้มองใครคนหนึ่ง…จากระยะที่คล้อยหลังจากเขาครึ่งก้าว…ดวงตาคู่นั้นจะมองผมด้วยประกายแห่งความเหยียดหยาม…

…เหมือนเช่นครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าที่เขาเคยมอง…

…ท่ามกลางความเกี่ยวร้อยของการกระทำที่ทำให้ใครต่อใครมากมายผูกพันกันและกันด้วยวิญญาณไปชั่วชีวิต…เขาเป็นไท…ผมสิ…ที่เป็นทาส…

ร่างกายเปล่าเปลือยนั้นขยับอีกครา…มือทั้งสองกอบกุมกันและกัน แตะอยู่บริเวณปลายคางและจมูก…ขดซุกเหมือนลูกแมวตัวน้อย…เข่าทั้งสองยกงอขึ้นลดพื้นที่ผิวที่จะสูญเสียความอบอุ่นที่มีน้อยนิดในยามหลับ…ดูราวกับว่าเขาพร้อมจะสยายปีกสีเงินยวงออกโบกสะบัดเมื่อดวงตาคู่นั้นเปิดลืม

แต่ไม่แน่หรอก…มันอาจจะเป็นสีดำก็ได้

…หลาย ๆ ครั้ง…ปิศาจกับเทวดา ก็มีใบหน้าเดียวกัน…

\----------------------------------------

"…"

สำเนียงแผ่ว ๆ ที่ลอดผ่านออกมาจากริมฝีปากบอบบางที่เริ่มซีดลงด้วยความเยือกเย็นของอากาศยามราตรี ดึงสติของผมที่เริ่มโลดแล่นไปไกลกลับมาอีกครั้ง…ดวงจันทร์คล้อยจนลับเหลี่ยมหน้าต่างไปแล้ว…เหลือทิ้งไว้แต่เพียงเงาสลัวที่ทอดจับบนร่างกายที่เคยเปล่งประกายร่างนั้นจนก่อให้เกิดมุมมืดที่มองไม่เห็น…แม้จะไม่ได้ยินชัดเจน…หากหัวใจผมเจ็บแปลบเสียยิ่งกว่ารอยยิ้มอ่อนหวานเมื่อครู่…ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้ว่า แม้ในยามที่ความหลับใหลเข้าครอบครอง…ความคิดคำนึงของเขา…ความใฝ่ฝันของเขาจดจ่ออยู่แต่นามใด…

…สงสัยว่าผมจะเข้าใจอะไรผิดไป…

ไม่เคยมีเทวดาของผม…แม้ในยามที่ดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นปิดสนิทปราศจากร่องรอยแห่งการรับรู้

ไม่เคย…ไม่ว่าเวลาใด…

…ความจริงที่ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ในมุมมืดของความจริงทั้งหมด…

ผมขยับลุกขึ้น…คลายท่อนแขนที่ถูกทาบทับด้วยน้ำหนักของผิวแก้มและเส้นผมสลายเป็นประกายสีทองอร่ามที่รุ่ยร่าย…ความชาจากปลายเท้าจรดปลายสุดของเส้นผม ทำให้ผมไม่มีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองต่อความรู้สึกเมื่อยล้าที่น่าจะครอบครองหลังจากที่ถูกหนุนแขนนอนมาตลอดคืน…ก่อนจะเอื้อมคว้าผ้าห่มนวมผืนใหญ่…หนา…จากปลายเท้า

…ก็ความอบอุ่นที่เขาต้องการ ไม่ใช่ความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายของผม…

…ระยะห่างเพียงคล้อยหลังครึ่งก้าว…ไกลเกินฝันใฝ่และเอื้อมคว้า…

…แม้ช่วงเวลาเดียวที่แสนรักยังเป็นเพียงสิ่งลวง…

…ความงมงายสมควรถึงจุดจบ…

แม้ผมจะเคลื่อนไหว…แต่เจ้าของเรือนกายนั้นกลับไม่มีวี่แววจะลืมตาตื่นขึ้นแม้เพียงเล็กน้อย…จะด้วยความอ่อนเพลียที่ครอบงำอยู่ ทำให้ห้วงแห่งความหลับใหลดิ่งลึกลงเป็นพิเศษ…หรือด้วยความฝันอันเพริศแพร้วจากห้วงวินาทีที่แสนสุขสมไม่ถูกทำลายลงด้วยการลืมตามาพบผมเมื่อต้นคืน ทำให้จินตนาการต่อเนื่องแจ่มชัดเป็นพิเศษ…ผมไม่อาจเดา…และไม่อยากเดาด้วย

…กลัวคำตอบ…

ผมขยับจะลุกไปจากสถานที่ที่ผมเคยคลุกเคล้า…ทว่าไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้มีกลิ่นกายของผมอบอวลอยู่…หมายใจจะไปให้พ้น…ทว่า…ความเจ็บปวดกลับแล่นจี๊ดเข้ามาสู่ความคิดคำนึง…ผมเหลียวกลับ…มือที่ยังคงกำแน่น จ่ออยู่กับปลายจมูกรวบเอาผมยาว ๆ ปอยหนึ่งของผมกำไว้…และโดยไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะปล่อย

…ผมถอนใจ…ก้มลงปลดตัวเองให้พ้นจากพันธนาการ…

…ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ปะทะมือของผมที่บรรจงคลายนิ้วของเขาออกทีละนิ้วอย่างนุ่มนวล…ริมฝีปากแดงยังเผยอนิด ๆ มองเห็นฟันซี่เล็ก ๆ สีขาวเหมือนมุกเรียงเป็นระเบียบ…ก่อริ้วรอยอาวรณ์ให้แล่นขึ้นอีกเป็นริ้ว…

ผมลอบสูดลมหายใจ…ฝังรอยคะนึงหา…

ริมฝีปากบอบบางเผยรอยยิ้มพร้อมเสียงที่ไม่ดังไปกว่าลมหายใจ

"…Diesel…"

\----------------------------------------

แสงจันทร์ลับเหลี่ยมบานหน้าต่างเนิ่นนานจนแทบไม่เหลือร่องรอยของแสงสลัวไว้บนร่างไร้อาภรณ์…นอกเสียจากเงามัวเล็ก ๆ ของกิ่งไม้ภายนอกที่ลอดผ่านเข้ามาทาบทับกับแผ่นหลังขาว ดูราวกับขดเส้นเลือดที่พร้อมจะปะทุออกมาเป็นปีกค้างคาวขนาดใหญ่…คมด้วยกรงเล็บที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ทุกมุมของปลายปีกสีดำ…

…แต่ไม่แน่หรอก มันอาจจะเป็นสีขาวก็ได้…

ความเยือกเย็นเบียดแนบซุกไซร้หาความอบอุ่นจากร่างผม…และคราวนี้…อ้อมแขนของผมโอบรัดร่างนั้น ปกป้องไว้ในอ้อมกอดด้วยความยินดียิ่งกว่าครั้งใด ๆ

…นิ้วมือเย็น ๆ ซุกเข้ากับปอยผมของผม กำแน่นราวกับจะไม่ยอมให้สิ่งใดมาพราก…

…อ้อมแขนของผม โอบกระชับแน่นหนาไม่น้อยไปกว่ากัน…

รอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ถูกกระตุกขึ้นที่มุมปากผม…อาจจะถูกเจ้าปิศาจที่ทั้งปากร้าย และใจดำ ก่นด่าเหยียบย่ำเอาบ้าง แต่ผมก็ตัดสินใจแล้วที่จะยอมรับ

ผมลบภาพของใครอื่นไปจากสายตาของเขาไม่ได้…แต่ผมก้าวจากด้านหลัง ขึ้นไปบังหน้าเขาได้…

…เมื่อถึงเวลานั้น ดวงตาสีเขียวของเจ้าปิศาจน้อยนั่นจะต้องจ้องมองแต่ผม…

…ผมรู้…ผมมีโอกาส…

และเมื่อถึงเวลานั้น…ผมจะไม่ต้องแบ่งแยกปิศาจกับเทวดาออกจากกันอีกต่อไป

Fin


End file.
